pokefannonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
En algún lugar del cielo
Lluvia en Celestic es el EP48 de Lyserg Chronicles. *'Episodio anterior: No sé sobre el mañana ' *'Episodio siguiente: ¡Ángel de combate! ' Para ver más episodios de esta temporada, dirígete a Tercera Temporada. Noticia: Desde este episodio en adelante se inaugura la sección: ¡Curiosidades del capítulo!, donde podrás leer tres datos de poca relevancia sobre los personajes y sus Pokémon. ¡No vale la pena, pero dale una mirada! Opening thumb|center|200 px Vaya noche 5 de octubre, 8:48 hrs - Primavera. Nubes oscuras cruzan el cielo, mientras las gotas de lluvia chocan contra el pavimento y los techos de las casas. Los autos avanzan a paso lento, con la precaución suficiente para evitar un accidente. Tyler abre los ojos, con un poco de dolor de cabeza y la boca reseca, dentro de una habitación que le resulta familiar. Es un cuarto pequeño, cubierto de papel mural de color marfil, con un televisor y algunos muebles sencillos que adornan y llenan aquel espacio aparentemente vacío. La cama tiene algunas sábanas blancas y una colcha de color crema, bastante simple. Es una de las habitaciones del departamento de Aaron. El chico había estado allí hace unos días, antes de iniciar el Torneo. Tyler: (sorprendido) ''Esto es el departamento de Aaron... ¿Cómo llegué acá? El chico se pone de pie y busca sus zapatillas. Tiene puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior, con excepción de su polerón. Apenas puede recordar cómo llegó hasta allí. Camina hasta la puerta y sale a un pequeño corredor, que da a una sala iluminada, donde puede divisar algunos sillones. Se acerca hasta allí y nota que el living está muy cerca de la cocina, separadas tan sólo por un comedor y una pequeña pared. Aaron se encuentra en aquel lugar, preparando algo para comer, aun en pijama. Al oírlo llegar, voltea, sonriente. '''Aaron:' ¡Tyler! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes? Tyler: Algo mareado y con jaqueca. (se acerca a la mesa y se sienta) ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Aaron: (ríe) ¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno, creo que es normal. Bebiste muchísimo... Tyler: ¿Qué? Apenas recuerdo haber pedido dos jarras... Aaron: Eso fue sólo el comienzo. (ríe) Tuve que detenerte cuando ibas por la quinta. Apenas te mantenías en pie cuando salimos del bar. Tyler: (avergonzado) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? Aaron: Sí, de verdad. Pensé en pagar un taxi e ir a dejarte al hostal, pero si llegabas en ese estado te iban a echar de inmediato. Preferí no arriesgarme. Tyler: (agacha la cabeza) Me alegra que no me lo permitieras. ¿Hice mucho escándalo? Aaron: Un poco. Querías llamar a tu padre para insultarlo, pero te quité tu Pokétch... Hablaste sobre una chica que te gusta, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Frey? ¿Fiat? Bah, no lo sé. Tyler: ¿Qué? (con la cabeza agachada) ¡Gracias por detenerme! ¿Hice algo más? Aaron: Eso fue sólo el comienzo, Ty. (comienza a reír) Intentaste orinar un basurero en la vía pública... Había un policía y estuviste preguntándole muchas veces si quería beber con nosotros. Tuve que pedirle disculpas. Y bueno, casi te caes varias veces en el trayecto hasta acá, pero nah, no estuvo tan mal. He pasado por situaciones peores con Gardenia. Si la vieras beber te asustaría, no sabe detenerse... (pensativo) Deberíamos salir un día los tres, sería divertido... Tyler: (sorprendido y algo en shock) ¿En serio hice tantas cosas? ¡No quiero probar nunca más una gota de alcohol! Aaron: (ríe) ¡No te preocupes, no pasó nada! Al menos despertaste a tiempo. Desayuna, date una ducha y ve a cambiarte la ropa. Tienes una batalla hoy. Tyler: (asiente, algo mareado) Sí, lo haré... ¡Gracias por aceptarme en tu departamento! Aaron: No te preocupes, se sintió como salir con un hermano pequeño. Está bien relajarse de vez en cuando, Ty. (sonríe) Ya, acomódate. Te llevaré la comida. Tyler: Gr-gracias... ¿No quieres que te ayude? Aaron: Na, no te preocupes. Eres mi invitado. Tyler: Está bien... El chico se acomoda en la mesa, mientras Aaron trae algunas cosas de la cocina. Le sirve una taza de té caliente, ideal para aquella mañana de lluvia, acompañada de un par de tostadas. El joven de la Elite 4 coloca sobre la mesa mermelada, mantequilla y un poco de queso. Además, le pasa un pequeño pocillo con fruta fresca picada en cubos. Aaron: ¿Estarás bien con esto? Tyler: (sorprendido) Es más de lo que esperaba... Aaron: Disfruta, tienes que estar preparado para el formato de hoy. Todos los entrenadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda tienen habilidades a tener en cuenta. Tyler: (mastica una tostada con mermelada) Sí, lo sé... Tengo que estar atento para lo que pueda suceder. Un rival aleatorio... Será toda una sorpresa. Aaron: (se sienta en la mesa y bebe un poco de té) Fue idea de Cynthia... aunque todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Este tipo de desafíos fortalece mucho más a los entrenadores. Tyler: Será una prueba entretenida... Me pregunto quién será mi rival. Aaron: (asiente) ¡No te preocupes por eso! Encárgate de deleitarnos con un gran espectáculo. Oh, cierto, ¿quieres ver televisión o algo? Tyler: Eh, sí, está bien. Aaron se levanta y toma el control del televisor. Lo enciende y sintoniza el canal Sinnoh TV, unas de las estaciones más importantes de la región. Están pasando uno de los matinales más famosos de la región, animado por el famoso Harry Jackson y la aclamada actriz y modelo, Laiya Baez. Están comentando las noticias del espectáculo, centrando su atención en el Concurso de Hearthome que tendrá lugar el día de mañana. Tras acabar, se van a una pausa comercial. Tyler: Hace tiempo que no veía televisión... Se siente extraño. Aaron: ¿Viviste en una cueva todo este tiempo, o qué? Tyler: ¡Todos dicen lo mismo! (desvía la mirada) Y sí, antes de luchar con Gardenia viví en una cueva. Aaron: (sorprendido) No pensé que fuera a ser cierto. Tyler: Fueron unos pocos días que sirvieron para entrenar... Y conectarme con la naturaleza y mi energía interior... Y todo eso. Aaron: (ríe) Mira, no te juzgaré porque yo viví en el Bosque Eterna por algunos meses. Pero es gracioso, jaja. Tyler: Fue muy útil para mejorar las habilidades de Rex. De hecho, Ace también pudo practicar mucho. Aaron: Sí, te creo... En fin, no te pierdes nada sin ver tv. Yo dejé de verla cuando empecé a aparecer en programas de espectáculo. ¡Es invasivo! Tyler: ¿Te perseguían mucho? Recuerdo los rumores de que salías con Gardenia. Aaron: ¡Me seguían a todos lados! Cuando obtuve el puesto de Élite 4, los fans aumentaron y la gente comenzó a interesarse en mi vida privada... Pero no era algo que yo quisiera. (se lleva las manos a la cabeza) El rumor con Gardenia fue de lo peor, no dejaban de acosarnos... La prensa de espectáculo es lo peor. Tyler: Lo lamento... ¿No afectó mucho a su amistad? Aaron: No tanto, pero fue estresante. Dejamos de vernos durante unos meses sólo para evitar las especulaciones... (lo apunta con una cuchara) Nunca aceptes ir a la televisión, te marcarán de por vida. Tyler: (ríe) Lo tendré presente. Gracias por el consejo. Aaron: '''No hay de qué... Por cierto, ¿qué harás tras el Torneo? '''Tyler: No lo sé... creo que iré a... De pronto, Tyler se queda en silencio. Los comerciales han acabado y en en el matinal están haciendo un contacto directo con un equipo del canal que está reporteando el Torneo de los Guardianes, el pueblo Celestic. Al introducir la nota muestran algunas imágenes de los días previos: la ceremonia de apertura; el Cometa Draco de Garchomp y algunos movimientos de Drapion; la batalla entre Scyther y Yanmega, con toda su espectacularidad; y, finalmente,un escena de Rotom lanzando su electricidad. Al verla, Tyler abre la boca impresionado. Su Pokémon está en televisión. Tyler: (asombrado) ¡Es Doka! ¡Estamos en la tele, Aaron! Aaron: ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Tómatelo con calma. Si ganas el Torneo estarás en boca de todos. Tyler se ríe. Hasta este momento, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. El participar en Torneos de gran relevancia para la región y competir en la Liga misma trae consigo fama y popularidad. Pero, ¿quiere volverse famoso? Suena interesante, pero las palabras de Aaron lo asustan un poco. No podría salir con sus amigos con la normalidad que lo hace ahora. De pronto, la voz de Laiya Baez lo saca de sus pensamientos. Laiya: Tras esas magníficas imágenes del Torneo que se celebra en Celestic, queremos dar paso a nuestra periodista en terreno, Kaede Schmidt, ¿no es así, Harry? Harry Jackson: Por supuesto, Laiya. Kaede nos presentará una entrevista con un chico muy especial. ¡Adelante, Kaede! La pantalla cambia, para enseñar a una chica pelirroja, bastante alta y con una tierna sonrisa, que saluda a los presentadores con alegría. Está sentada sobre un sillón en un cuarto bastante iluminado, mientras observa a la cámara. Kaede: (animada) ¡Buen día, Harry y Laiya! Me encuentro en Pueblo Celestic, en el exclusivo edificio Ciudades del Cielo, en un cuarto adecuado para esta breve entrevista que comenzará dentro de poco. Nuestro invitado del día de hoy es un chico que dio mucho de que hablar hace un par de días y del que me declaro una fan incondicional. ¡Les presento a Eliot Blackwood, una de las promesas de la Liga de este año! El camarógrafo voltea y enfoca a Eliot, quién está sentado en un sofá al lado de la presentadora, con una mirada seria, pero acogedora. Parece tener un nuevo corte de pelo, con los costados bastante rebajados, dándole un look más juvenil y callejo. Viste una polera blanca con un diseño que no se distingue del todo, cubierta por una camisa a cuadros de color verde, abotonada tan sólo en los tres primeros espacios, desde el cuello hacia abajo. Además, lleva unos jeans desgastados y unos zapatos de color café. Un look que para nada toma en cuenta el hecho de que afuera llueve a mares. Junto a él, un poco más alejado y en el otro extremo del sofá, está Palmer Excells, acompañándolo. Tiene una mirada tranquila y esboza una sonrisa. Su rostro es diametralmente opuesto al que tenía en el encuentro con su hijo, días atrás. Tyler parece sorprendido. No esperaba ver a Eliot y su padre por televisión. Al notarlo, Aaron toma el control, para cambiar de canal de inmediato, pero el chico le pide que no lo haga. Aaron: ¿Seguro que quieres verlo? Tyler: (asiente) Sí. Déjalo, por favor... Aaron: Está bien... Pero si quieres detenerlo, sólo dilo. En la pantalla, Kaede saluda a Eliot con alegría. El chico responde con un gesto cordial a la joven reportera y a los presentadores, quiénes hacen lo mismo. Kaede: Antes que nada, amo tu nuevo corte de cabello. ¡Te queda increíble! Eliot: (algo avergonzado) Gracias. Palmer y yo pensamos que sería buena idea cambiar el estilo que tenía antes. No me acomodaba del todo. Espero que a los fans les guste. Kaede: ¡Me encanta, fue una buena elección! Pero ya, vayamos a lo importante. ¡Eliot Blackwood, eres la sensación de estos últimos días! ¡Tu batalla nos dejó a todos boquiabiertos! Eliot: (sonríe) ¿Por qué? Creo que hubieron batallas mucho más interesantes que las mías, sobretodo el día de ayer. Ha sido un torneo interesante. No creo que mi combate haya sido nada del otro mundo. Kaede: ¡Oh, no seas modesto! ¡Tu actuación fue sorprendente! Nos volaste la cabeza a todos con el último ataque de Deino. Además, que tu Oshawott evolucionara nos impactó. ¡Fue impresionante!'' (se acerca un poco a él) ¡Tus fans nos volvimos locos! '''Eliot:' (ríe) ''Es algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera nosotros... pero ocurrió en el momento correcto. Dewott será de gran ayuda el resto del Torneo y en los combates futuros de la Liga Sinnoh. Es muy fuerte y tiene un espíritu implacable. '''Kaede:' (sonríe) Nos alegra saberlo. Peeeero así como se han dicho maravillas de tu desempeño, hemos visto a través de las redes sociales que muchas personas cuestionaron tu estilo de batalla en un principio, por la ventaja que le permitiste tomar a tu rival, Joel Eksterost. ¿Qué opinas de ello? Eliot: 'Fue un combate difícil. Joel es uno de los entrenadores más fuertes que he enfrentado desde que llegué a la región... Además, creo que decir que le "permití" tomar ventaja es un poco injusto. Él dominó la batalla, sin más. Con sus habilidades podría haber pasado a la siguiente ronda sin problemas. ''(hace una pausa) Aun así, sé que hay muchas cosas que mejorar, pero creo que vamos por buen camino. Entiendo que las personas esperen más de mí. Palmer tiene un historial increíble entrenando a Campeones y lo respeto mucho por eso. No quiero quedarme atrás. (inclina la cabeza, en señal de disculpas) Lamento mucho no haber estado a la altura. '''Kaede: (emocionada) ¡Ay, nooo! ¡No te preocupes! Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que tenemos plena confianza en ti. Siempre habrá haters, jaja. (mira a Palmer) Señor Palmer Excells, usted es uno de los entrenadores más prolíficos de la región y uno de los coach más aclamados a nivel mundial. Con ello en mente, ¿qué opina del debút de Eliot en el Torneo? Palmer: (sonríe a la cámara) Buen día, Kaede. En primer lugar, agradezco la invitación a esta entrevista y el cariño que Eliot ha recibido. Tras ello, creo que es claro que a Eliot le costó un poco ponerse a tono y entrar en la dinámica del combate, pero logró solventarlo al final. Cada batalla le ayuda a mejorar un poco. Sin duda, hay muchas cosas que trabajaremos una vez que concluya el Torneo, pero sus habilidades son impresionantes. Kaede: ¿Entonces, cree que Eliot esté a la altura? Palmer: Cada entrenador tiene su propio ritmo y debe hacerse cargo de sus propias falencias. Eliot apenas está comenzando, es injusto juzgarlo sólo por un par de batallas. Sin ir más lejos, Thorthon comenzó bastante flojo, pero mejoró a lo largo de los meses y, míralo, acabó ganando la Liga Unova. El punto es que el camino siempre es distinto, para cada entrenador, pero la meta es la misma. Como coach, mi trabajo es pulir las habilidades de Eliot y guiarlo para que corrija sus falencias. Pero reitero, Eliot tiene un camino larguísimo por delante. Kaede: (asiente) No hay duda de ello. Su apoyo es primordial para el éxito de Eliot. (mira a Eliot) Y ya pasando a otro punto, me temo que tendré que ser un poco entrometida, pero... ¡Hablemos del ataque de Deino! ¡Somos muchos los que no entendemos qué sucedió! Casi derrumbas el estadio y te desmayaste tras ello. ¡Grité de miedo al verte caer! Eliot: (mira a Palmer, sin saber qué responder) Es... es difícil de explicar... No es algo que podamos controlar del todo. Kaede: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¡Cuéntanos más, por favor! Eliot: (algo incómodo) Deino y yo... Tenemos un vínculo muy extenso. Palmer: (intenta ayudarlo) Eliot tiene una conexión especial con su Deino. Ambos se conocen desde pequeños y ello les permite sacar todo su potencial en un ataque devastador. (con seriedad) Es por esta habilidad que escogí a Eliot como mi discípulo. Es un diamante en bruto que puede llegar a lo más alto si se le guía por el camino correcto. Kaede: (mira a la cámara, sorprendida) ¡Esto es una primicia! Pero dígannos algo más, ¿cada vez que Eliot la use terminará desmayándose? ¡No juegues con el corazón de tus fans! ¡Me muero si te pasa algo! Eliot: (incómodo) N-no... Aun no lo dominamos del todo, pero creo que vamos progresando. Es un movimiento difícil de controlar. Palmer: Es cierto. Estamos analizando nuestras posibilidades. La idea es que Eliot domine este poder y que pueda usarlo a voluntad sin hacerse daño a sí mismo, pero necesitamos trabajar más en ello. Aun desconocemos las reales implicancias que este ataque puede tener... Esperamos que lo domine del todo y, en el futuro, pueda usarlo también con otros Pokémon. (ríe) ¿Te imaginas que Dewott utilice ese tipo de ataques? Kaede: (con alegría) ¡Sería fabuloso! ¡Eso es! Estamos seguros de que conseguirás dominarlo, Eliot. ¡Tus fans te apoyamos! Eliot: (con timidez) Gracias... Es importante contar con su apoyo... Kaede: (forma un corazón con sus manos) ¡Cuenta con ello! Y ahora, yendo a otro punto... ¿Cuáles son sus planes una vez termine el Torneo? Eliot: (sonríe) Tenemos varios planes, pero comenzaremos viajando a Ciudad Veilstone. Grabaremos algunos comerciales allá, para la inauguración del nuevo espacio del Centro Comercial de la ciudad. Palmer: Tenemos un par de colaboraciones muy interesantes con algunas marcas, así que habrá mucho trabajo. Kaede: ¡Fabuloso! ¿Realizarás algún combate de exhibición mientras estés allí? ¡Tus fans de Veilstone querrán verte combatir! Eliot: No puedo decirlo... Aun no tenemos nada confirmado, pero... Kaede: ¿Pero? ¡Anda, cuéntanos! Eliot mira a Palmer, que asiente con la cabeza. El chico sonríe y comienza a hablar. Eliot: Estamos negociando algunas batallas de exhibición con el Dojo de la ciudad. Su maestro es el Ex-Líder de Gimnasio, Malckolm Anderson. Palmer y él se conocen desde hace años, así que estamos muy entusiasmados con la idea. Esperamos que resulte. Kaede: ¡Sorprendente! (pensativa) Espera, eso quiere decir que... ¿Irás por la medalla Adoquín? Nadie la ha ganado desde que la Líder Maylene ocupa el cargo. Según se comenta, sus habilidades son impresionantes. Eliot: (ríe) Espero ser el primero, entonces. Palmer: '''Debemos aprovechar las ciudades con Gimnasios para clasificar a la Liga Sinnoh. Es el principal objetivo, después de todo. Además, será interesante ver lo que la nieta de Malckolm puede hacer. Será una gran prueba para Eliot. '''Kaede: ¡Esto es una declaración de guerra! ¡Entrevistaremos a la Líder apenas sea posible para saber qué opina! ¡Veremos cómo te va! Y ahora, para ir terminando la entrevista, ¿cuáles son tus expectativas para hoy? Eliot: (voltea y mira hacia una ventana) No resfriarme. Con esta lluvia, será difícil. Kaede: (ríe) ¡Ay, Eliot! Hablo de las batallas, jaja. ¿Crees que hay algún entrenador en quién deberíamos prestar atención? Eliot: (sonríe) Sí, hay algunos. Esa chica... ¿Verika Lambert? luchó muy bien. Me agrada su estilo de combate y su Hitmonchan fue sorprendente. ¿Qué piensas tú, Palmer? Palmer: (pensativo) Kanna Strauss sería mi opción. Es la rival más fuerte y a tener en consideración durante esta ronda. Su equipo es aún una incógnita para el resto de los participantes, por lo que enfrentarla supondrá un gran desafío. Kaede: ¡Dos chicas! ¡Vaya, parece que las mujeres la están rompiendo durante este Torneo! Eliot: Espera.. Hay alguien más... Hay otro entrenador. Kaede: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¡Dinos, Eliot! Eliot: 'Es Tyler... Tyler Raymond. Es un chico muy fuerte y con mucho talento... Préstenle atención durante esta ronda, estoy seguro de que los sorprenderá. ''(con un rostro serio y decidido) Es a quién más deseo enfrentar durante lo que queda de Torneo. '''Palmer: (molesto) Eliot... Kaede: (sonríe) Entonces ya lo saben, Kanna Strauss, Verika Lambert y Tyler Raymond. ¡Habrá que ver de qué son capaces y si están a la altura de nuestras expectativas! (mira a Eliot, con una sonrisa) Se nos acaba el tiempo, Eliot. Fue muy agradable tenerte aquí. Eliot: Gracias, Kaede. Fue fantástico estar aquí contigo. Kaede: (algo sonrojada) ¡Te seguiremos animando para que llegues lejos! (mira a la cámara, dirigiéndose a los conductores del programa) ¡Harry, Laiya, esta fue la sección de entrevistas, presentada por Kaede Schmidt! ¡Hasta la próxima! La pantalla cambia, mostrando a Harry y Laiya, que comentan la entrevista. Aaron le baja el volumen al televisor y mira a Tyler, que luce sorprendido. Tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero parece algo nervioso. Aaron: No esperaba que Eliot te mencionara en televisión... ¿Estás ansioso? Tyler: (sonríe) Sí. Quiero que la segunda ronda empiece pronto. Además... ver la cara de frustración de mi padre no tiene precio. Aaron: (ríe) ¡Fue graciosa! (se reclina en su silla) Van a ser buenos combates. Tyler: No lo dudes, será una ronda impresionante. Aaron: (mira a Tyler, con un gesto de decisión en sus ojos) Ya tienes la atención de la gente. Deja bien en alto tu nombre, Tyler. Tyler: (asiente, emocionado) ¡Así lo haré! Aaron y Tyler continúan charlando, mientras terminan su desayuno. Tras ello, el chico se da una ducha. Baja el agua tibia sonríe, pensando en el desafío de Eliot. El chico quiere luchar con él a como de lugar. Este es sólo el comienzo de un gran día. Mañana nublada 5 de octubre, 9:21 hrs - Primavera. ''' Una suave luz se cuela por las ventanas de la habitación que los hermanos Masters comparten. Lyserg duerme boca abajo, abrazado a una almohada, con Mienfoo y Mudkip a su lado. Reenah, en la otra cama, bosteza y se levanta poco a poco, frotando sus ojos levemente. Con suavidad se voltea para ver la cama de su hermano y se sorprende al notar que está ahí, durmiendo plácidamente. No lo había oído llegar durante la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, se pone de pie, estira un poco su cuerpo y saca una de las toallas del armario. Se dirige a la ducha y toma un baño tibio. Al salir, cubierta tan solo por una toalla y con el cabello estilando, abre las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz. Puede ver cómo la lluvia cae sobre el tejado de latón, mientras el agua se desliza a través de las canaletas y las calles. Un enorme temporal azota el pueblo. '''Lyserg: (bostezando) Déjame dormir un poco más... Reenah: ¿Has visto la hora? Tus privilegios de cumpleaños ya acabaron, Lyserg. Lyserg: No me importa la hora, sólo déjame... (cubre su cabeza con la almohada) Tengo sueño, Ree. Reenah: '¡Hey! ''(se lanza encima del chico, haciéndole cosquillas) ¡Levántate, holgazán! ¡Tenemos que desayunar y las horas pasan rápido! '''Lyserg: (ríe) Ya... Ya, me levantaré... ¡Detente! ¡Me haces cosquillas! Reenah ríe y deja tranquilo a su hermano. Se sienta sobre la cama, acariciando a Mienfoo, que se despertó por todo el alboroto. Lyserg se levanta y bosteza. Tiene el cabello desordenado y una mirada somnolienta. Reenah: Parece que alguien se divirtió mucho anoche. Lyserg: (sonríe) Sí, fue una noche agradable... ¿Y tú? Ni siquiera te despertaste cuando llegué. Reenah: (se cepilla el cabello) Estaba cansada. Cuando te fuiste hablé un rato con Alex y después me dormí. Lyserg: (ríe, mientras acaricia a Mudkip, que acaba de despertar) ''Está bien, había que aprovechar. Hoy será un día largo y... esta lluvia no anima a nadie. '''Reenah:' ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal salió todo con Rika? Lyserg: (desvía un poco la mirada, algo avergonzado) ''Fue lindo... Fuimos a patinar y luego a comer algo. '''Reenah:' ¿En serio? ¿A patinar? ¡Lyserg, estaba lloviendo a mares! Lyserg: ¡Era patinaje sobre hielo, en un lugar techado! (avergonzado) ¡No seas ridícula, Reenah! Reenah: Pensé que sólo irían a comer algo. (sonríe) De cualquier forma, me alegra mucho. ¿Te divertiste? Lyserg: ¡Sí! Fue fantástico. Rika es muy dulces, ¿sabes? Nos reímos mucho y... fue muy tierno todo lo que sucedió. Creo que ahora sólo queda aclarar las cosas con Maylene... Reenah: ¿Intentarás hablar con ella hoy? Lyserg: (niega con la cabeza) No... Está en una misión para la Liga, así que esperaré a que ella me llame. No tengo cómo contactarla. Reenah: Oh, ya veo. (se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa) ¿Qué sucederá entre tú y Rika, mientras tanto? Lyserg: 'No lo sé, dijimos que lo llevaríamos con calma. Aunque es difícil... Me cuesta no ser cariñoso con ella. Siento que se da muy naturalmente... ''(algo sonrojado) Estoy muy feliz... creo que me gusta de verdad. '''Reenah: Se te nota en la cara. (sonríe) ''Me alegra verte así, a pesar de todo. Quiero que seas muy feliz, hermanito. '''Lyserg:' Gracias, Ree... Reenah: ¡No hay de qué! ¡Pero ya, es hora de levantarte! ¡Entra a la ducha para que pueda vestirme! Lyserg: (ríe y se pone de pie) Sí, lo haré. Pero espérame, no bajes sin mí. Reenah: No te preocupes, no lo haré. Lyserg sonríe y saca una tenida de ropa para cambiarse en el baño. Se da una ducha rápida y sale del baño, listo para desayunar. Reenah y él bajan las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor principal, donde ven cómo Rika charla con la señora Whitehill. La chica come cereal con yogurth de un pequeño plato anaranjado, mientras bebe una taza de té caliente. Al verlos, la dueña del hostal los saluda con amabilidad. Rika, en tanto, le sonríe a Lyserg, con algo de timidez. No sabe cómo actuar después de todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer. Sra. Whitehill: ¡Buen día, muchachos! Reenah: (animada) ¡Buenos días! Lyserg: ¡Buenos días, señora Whitehill! ¡Buenos días, Rika! Rika: (con algo de timidez) Buen día, chicos... Sra. Whitehill: '''¿Les preparo algo para desayunar? '''Reenah: ¿No es mucha molestia? Lyserg: (le da un codazo a Reenah) Oye. Podemos hacerlo nosotros... No seas tan floja. Sra. Whitehill: (niega con la cabeza) Son mis huéspedes, no se preocupen. Les prepararé algo. Siéntense y esperen un poco, por favor. Reenah: ¿Oíste eso? (le da un codazo a Lyserg y asiente, alegre) ¡Yupi! ¡Muchas gracias, señora Whitehill! Lyserg: Gracias... La señora Whitehill se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la cocina, mientras los chicos se sientan junto a Rika. Debido a la forma rectangular del comedor, Lyserg queda ubicado a su lado, mientras que Reenah ocupa uno de los extremos más cortos, el más distante a la chica. Rika y el chico se sonrojan un poco al estar al lado del otro, recordando la noche previa. Reenah apoya los codos sobre la mesa y los mira fijamente, esperando a que hagan algo. Sin embargo, nada sucede. Reenah: ¿No se dirán nada? ¿En serio? Lyserg: (avergonzado) ¡Reenah! Reenah: Pero Ly, ¿qué les pasa? ¡Anoche tuvieron una cita y estuvieron besuqueándose sin problemas y ahora se saludan así! Rika: (avergonzadísima) ¡Lyserg! ¿Le contaste que nos besamos? Reenah: Los vi en el hall del hostal. (le enseña su PokéGear, con la foto de ellos dándose un beso) ¡Les tomé una foto! Rika: (se cubre la cara) ¡Borra eso, Reenah! Lyserg: ¡Reenah, deja de hacer esto tan incómodo! Reenah: Sólo si prometen actuar como personas normales. Entiendo que no lo hagan frente a Tyler o las chicas, pero, por dios, soy tu hermana, Lyserg. ¡Hace un rato me estabas diciendo lo feliz que estabas y lo lindo que había sido todo anoche y ahora ni siquiera se saludan cómo la gente normal! Rika: (sorprendida y algo enternecida) ¿Ly, tú le dijiste eso? Lyserg: (avergonzado) Sí, fue precioso... Me divertí muchísimo contigo, Rika. Rika: Yo también... Fue una noche increíble, Ly. (bebe algo de té) Por cierto, tu hermano patina horrible. De verdad. Reenah: (ríe) ¿En serio? No sé por qué me sorprende, lleva años sin patinar. Es un milagro que aun tengas todos los dientes... Lyserg: ¡Lo sé! ¡Se lo dije! (mira a Rika) Además, es injusto, tienes un don nato para estas cosas. Rika: (lo abraza) No te enojeeeees. ¡Prometo enseñarte, Looserg! ¡Te pasaré todo mi conocimientoo! Lyserg: (comienza a hacerle cosquillas, mientras la abraza) ¡Eres un engreída! Reenah mira a Rika, sorprendida. Si hace un par de días le hubiesen dicho que iba a presenciar una escena así, no lo hubiese creído. La chica ríe y abraza a Lyserg con ternura, mientras el chico le sonríe y juguetea con ella. De pronto, la sra. Whitehill llega con una tetera y algunos platos, bastante cargada con cosas. Lyserg se levanta para darle una mano y ayudarla a dejar las cosas sobre el comedor. Sra. Whitehill: Muchas gracias, mi niño. ¿Podrías ayudarme a traer otras cosas de la cocina? Lyserg: (asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro) Sí, no se preocupe. La acompaño. Reenah: ¿Quiere que la ayude también? Sra. Whitehill: No, no te preocupes. (animada) Ya es hora de que los hombres hagan algo, jij. Rika: (ríe) ''¡Espero que esto sí puedas hacerlo, Ly! '''Lyserg:' ¡Oye! ¡Puedo ser útil! Sra. Whitehill: (le da una palmada en el brazo) Ya, no pelee. Venga conmigo. Reenah y Rika ríen, mientras Lyserg se ve forzado a ayudar. Las chicas se quedan mirando la televisión, sin hablar mucho. Están pasando un programa de cocina, grabado en Kalos, donde tres chef compiten por un premio en dinero y un puesto de trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de ciudad Lumiose. Uno es un hombre calvo, de buen porte y ceño fruncido; otro es un joven de bigote refinado y amplia sonrisa y, la última, es una chica de cabello dorado y piel pálida, bastante alta. Reenah: (tratando de romper el silencio) ''¿Quién crees que gane? '''Rika:' (comiendo lo que le queda de cereal) Mmm... No lo sé. No tengo buen ojo para las cosas relacionadas con comida. Reenah: Oh, vaya. ¿Por qué? Rika: No lo sé... No me motivan. Sólo como y ya. No tiene mucha ciencia. Reenah: Oh, está bien... (mira hacia abajo, con algo de vergüenza) Sé que esto es repentino y todo, pero... quería disculparme... por lo que sucedió ayer. No quise incomodarte. Fue sin querer, me puse nerviosa y... no debí mencionar a Maylene. Rika: Reenah... A ver, ¿cómo te lo digo? Si to soy muy sincera, te odié un poco. Fue... fue extremadamente incómodo. Sentí que sólo quería salir de ahí y correr lejos. Reenah: (sorprendida) Yo... Discúlpame, no fue mi intención. De verdad, nunca quise ponerte en esa situación. Rika: Lo sé, no te hablaría si pensara que eso fue a propósito. De cualquier forma, no es tu culpa, Lyserg tiene que hacerse cargo de eso. Sólo olvídalo, ¿sí? Reenah: (cabizbajo) ¿Segura? No quiero que pienses que tengo algo en tu contra. Sé que quieres a Lyserg y no quiero ser un problema para ustedes, así que... (agacha la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento) Discúlpame, por favor. Rika se queda en silencio por algunos segundos. Observa a Reenah con curiosidad, sin entender del todo su actitud. Luce realmente apenada por lo sucedido y sus disculpas son sinceras. Aun si el día anterior se había sentido incómoda por lo que sucedió, no tenía sentido continuar molesta o distante. Después de todo, Reenah es la hermana del chico que le gusta. Con cuidado, Rika posa su mano sobre una de las de la chica y la mira con una suave sonrisa. Rika: Te creo, Reenah. No te preocupes más por esto, es mejor dejarlo atrás. Reenah: (sonríe) Genial... ¡Gracias, Rika! Rika: No hay de qué. (le guiña el ojo) Y sobre tu secreto, no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie. Reenah: (sonrojada) Gr-gracias... Ly me dijo que eras de confianza, así que no me preocupaba, pero... Lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Rika: No hay problema, seré una tumba. No soy de meterme en los asuntos que no me incumben. Reenah: Entonces, ¿lo pasaron bien anoche? El rostro de Rika parece encenderse de inmediato, con algo de vergüenza. Ella no suele comentar este tipo de cosas con nadie, pero, por un motivo que desconoce, quiere hablarlo con Reenah. Bien puede ser porque ella ya conoce algunos secretos de la hermana de Lyserg o, tal vez, por el ambiente de confianza y complicidad que se ha generado. Sin importar el qué, la chica comienza a hablar, en voz baja, a un volumen apenas perceptible. Rika: (revuelve el cereal con su cuchara, con algo de timidez) Me avergüenza un poco hablar de esto... pero fue una linda noche. Lyserg es muy tierno a veces... Me llevó a patinar y caminamos juntos bajo la lluvia, compartiendo un paraguas. Puede ser algo cliché, pero disfruté cada momento con él... Reenah: (ríe) Suele serlo. Es un chico amoroso. Me gusta verlo feliz por lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes. Y, sobretodo, me alegra que estén disfrutando el tiempo juntos. Rika: Sí... quisiera que no se acabara. ¿Te contó lo que acordamos? Reenah: '''Más o menos. Dijo que verían qué resultaba de todo esto, poco a poco. '''Rika: (sonríe) ''Sí, creo que es lo mejor... Aunque quisiera disfrutar un poco más con él, sin limitarme. (ríe) Es estúpido, pero creo que llevaba años sin fijarme en un chico y, no sé, lo vi hace unos días y pensé "es un idiota", pero ahora... (avergonzada)'' ¡Ya, no puedo con esto! ¡Dejemos de hablar de Lyserg, no todo gira en torno a él! Reenah: (ríe) Es cierto. ¿Estás lista para hoy? Rika: Más o menos. Tenía un par de Pokémon listos para batallar hoy, pero la lluvia no se los permitirá. Reenah: (pensativa) ¿Un tipo fuego? Creo que tampoco podré usar a Flare. Rika: Sí, pensaba en llevar a Magmar, pero sería un tormento para él sacarlo con esta lluvia. Reenah: Tendremos que pensar en otras jugadas para ganar hoy. ¡Hay que intentarlo todo! Rika: (ríe) Eres igual que tu hermano, jaja. Reenah: ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese? Rika vuelve a reír, esta vez con más fuerza. Reenah y ella continúan charlando y divagando, mientras esperan a la dueña y a Lyserg. De pronto, el chico vuelve al comedor, cargado de cosas. La Sra. Whitehill aparece tras él, llevando entre sus manos una panera con pan fresco y caliente, recién sacado del horno. Le sirve a los chicos y comentan las noticias de la mañana mientras desayunan en calma. Para sorpresa de Lyserg, Rika y Reenah parecen charlar un poco más animadas que antes, con algo de complicidad. Ríe con ellas y se une a las conversaciones, disfrutando la mañana. No sabe qué ha sucedido durante el rato que estuvo ausente, pero verlas compartiendo lo hace feliz. Tal vez sea un gran día, a pesar de la lluvia. 10:57 hrs - Primavera. Reenah termina de comer, mientras Lyserg bebe lo que le queda de té. Reenah: Oye, Ly, ¿me acompañarías a buscar a Slash? La enfermera dijo que le darían de alta hoy. Lyserg: Sí, no hay problema. Nos podríamos ir directo al Estadio después de eso, ¿te parece? Reenah: ¡Sería perfecto! Le avisaré a los chicos, para que nos juntemos allá. (pensativa) Hablando de los chicos, ¿dónde está Tyler? Lyserg: Anoche me dijo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Aaron, así que debe seguir allá. Descuida, debe estar bien. Reenah: (gruñe) Parece que todos se divirtieron menos yo. ¡Qué injusto! Lyserg: No reclames, dormiste más que nadie. (mira a Rika) ¿Vienes con nosotros, Rika? Rika: (asiente) Síp, iré a buscar mis cosas a la habitación y vuelvo. Lyserg: ¡Genial! ¿Vamos, Ree? Reenah: Sí, llevaré estas cosas a la cocina y partimos. Ayúdame con esto, ¿ya? Lyserg: No hay problema. Los chicos ordenan el comedor y suben por sus abrigos y paraguas. Reenah arregla un poco su cabello frente al espejo, atando bien las trenzas al costado de su cabeza. Listos para partir, Lyserg, Reenah y Rika se despiden de la señora Whitehill, que les desea buena suerte en sus combates, y parten rumbo al Centro Pokémon. Reenah usa su propio paraguas, uno de color azul oscuro, con diseños en espiral de color blanco. Lyserg, en tanto, camina junto a Rika, bajo el mismo paraguas amarillo del día anterior. Al llegar al Centro Pokémon, Reenah saca su credencial de entrenadora y se le enseña a la enfermera, quién de inmediato trae la Pokéball de Slash. Enfermera: '''Recuerda mantenerlo hidratado durante el día. Ya está casi recuperado, pero debería evitar los combates, al menos por hoy. '''Reenah: (asiente, sin problemas) Entendido, lo dejaré descansar. ¿Alguna otra indicación? Enfermera: Mm, sí. Aquí está la receta con todas las indicaciones para el tratamiento que Slash debe seguir. Son un par de anti inflamatorios. Aplícalos sólo si lo ves muy adolorido. De cualquier forma, aquí está todo. (le entrega la receta) Con eso bastará. No dudes en traerlo de vuelta si crees que es necesario. Reenah: '''Está bien. ¡Muchas gracias por cuidarlo! '''Enfermera: No hay problema, se portó bastante bien. ¡Hasta pronto! Reenah: Espere... Antes que se vaya quiero hacerle una pregunta... ¿Por casualidad, vino una chica a retirar a un Yanmega y un Kecleon? Enfermera: (pensativa) Mm, no lo sé. Empecé mi turno hace tan sólo una hora, pero déjame revisar el registro. (teclea un poco en su ordenador y revisa los registros de los entrenadores que retiraron Pokémon aquel día) ''Aquí está, una chica llamada Charlotte Stoner lo hizo. Fue cerca de las 8 de la mañana. '''Reenah:' (con algo de desilusión) Oh, está bien. Gracias, enfermera. Enfermera: Qué tengas buen día, Reenah. Reenah se aleja del mostrador, algo confundida. Pensaba que vería a Charlotte durante esa mañana, pero la chica no le respondió ninguno de los mensajes que le envió. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Al menos aun podrá verla en el Estadio. Reenah está profundamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando, de pronto, Lyserg la sorprende al acercarse por detrás. Toca su hombro y la chica se sobresalta. Rika, a su lado, la sostiene para que no caiga. Rika: Eh, cuidado. ¿Estás bien? Lyserg: ¿Sucede algo, Reenah? Estás demasiado ensímismada, ¿le pasó algo a Slash? Reenah: (niega con la cabeza, intentando sonreír) No, no. Él está bien, aunque creo que no podrá luchar hoy. Rika: (apenada) Lamento oírlo. ¿Qué harás, entonces? Reenah: Nada, ya tenía planeado usar a Alpine y Bubbles. Ellos son fuertes y estuvimos pensando en algunas estrategias, así que... ¡Tengo confianza en que podrán lograrlo! Lyserg: (sonríe, animándola) Lo harán genial. ¡Eres muy fuerte, Ree! ¡Lo conseguirán! Reenah: Sí, confío en ello. ¿Deberíamos ir partiendo? (escucha el timbre de su PokéGear) ¿Quién llamará a esta hora? Reenah saca su PokéGear del bolso y mira la pantalla. Allí ve el nombre de su madre, llamándola desde Pueblo Solaceon. Lyserg le dice que conteste, apresurándola. Reenah: ¿Aló? ¿Mamá? Julia: (en la pantalla del PokéGear, le sonríe con cariño) ¡Ree, al fin podemos comunicarnos! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! Reenah: ¿Por qué estás en Solaceon? Ly y yo hemos tratado de contactarlos desde ayer y no había respuesta. ¿Están bien? Julia: (su voz se distorsiona) ¿Está tu hermano contigo? Reenah: Sí... Estamos en el Centro Pokémon de Celestic. Apenas consigo distinguir lo que dices... Julia: ¡Perfecto! (su voz se torna más grave y luego más aguda) ¡Llama al Centro Pokémon de Solaceon, estamos allí! Habrá mejor conexión que por teléfono... Reenah: Lo intentaré, espera en la cabina. (cuelga la llamada) Diablos, apenas pude entender qué decía. Lyserg: ¿Qué onda, Ree? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucede con ellos? Reenah: No lo sé. Quiere que la llame al Centro Pokémon de Solaceon. Vamos, Ly, hagamos la llamada. Lyserg le pide a Rika que les dé unos minutos para hablar con sus padres. La chica asiente y se va a comprar un té caliente para pasar el frío a la cafetería del Centro Pokémon. Mientras tanto, los chicos entran a la cabina de llamadas y contactan al CP de Solaceon. Un operador enlaza la llamada a la cabina de sus padres y, tras un día sin saber de ellos, Reenah y Lyserg los ven a ambos en la pantalla del videocomunicador. Julia y Trevor les sonríen y mueven sus manos, saludándolos. Trevor: (llorando) ¡Reenah, Lyserg! ¡Los extrañábamos tanto! Julia: (le da palmaditas en la espalda a Trevor) Disculpen a su padre, está muy apenado. Ly, querido, lamento no haberte llamado ayer. Tuvimos muchas dificultades... Lyserg: (algo apenado) Pensé que lo habían olvidado o algo... Trevor: ¡No olvidaríamos nunca tu cumpleaños, Lyserg! ¡No digas eso! Lyserg: (molesto) Pero podrían haber llamado al menos. ¡Ni siquiera nos han explicado qué sucede! ¿Por qué están en Solaceon? Reenah: Cálmate, Ly... Pero es cierto, ¿podrían partir por explicarnos qué sucede? Julia: Lo lamentamos, Ly. Salimos de casa el sábado en la noche, en el tren hacia Celestic. No sé cómo habrá sido allá, pero las lluvias en Veilstone y en la ruta 215 eran muy violentas. Hubo un derrumbe en la vía y no pudimos continuar el viaje hasta pasadas unas horas. Lyserg: (aun molesto) Acá empezó a llover anoche. Afuera hay un temporal bastante fuerte. Trevor: Lo imaginaba, el frente de lluvia debió tardar en llegar hasta allá. Por las condiciones del clima, la comunicación se cortó y no podíamos llamarlos. Estuvimos sin señal hasta la madrugada de hoy. (respira profundamente) Nos trasladaron a Solaceon junto a todos los pasajeros del tren debido a los problemas en la ruta 210. Reenah: (preocupada) ¿Están bien? Debió ser terrible pasar por todo eso. Julia: Trevor y otros pasajeros usaron a sus Pokémon para despejar la ruta, pero no pudimos proseguir el viaje hasta Celestic.'' (apenada)'' No fue nuestra intención, Ly. Pensamos en volar sobre mi Altaria y el Swanna de tu padre, pero era muy peligroso. Trevor: No queríamos perdernos tu cumpleaños. La idea era llegar anoche y llevarte a cenar algo, o celebrar, pero lo conseguimos. Discúlpanos, hijo... Lyserg: ¡Ah, qué más da! No hay ninguna solución a esto. Lo importante es que están bien y en un lugar seguro. (decepcionado) Ya tendremos tiempo para vernos... Reenah: (ríe) Además, Ly estuvo ocupado anoch- Lyserg: (le tapa la boca a Ree) Ocupado preparando a mi equipo para las batallas de hoy, já já já. (ríe nerviosamente) No pasa nada, no se preocupen. Trevor: (confundido) ¿En qué andas, Lyserg? Suenas nervioso. Julia: ¿Cierto? Esto parece sospechoso. ¿No están involucrados en nada malo, cierto? Aléjense de los problemas, ya se los dije cuando estaban en Solaceon. Reenah: (muerde la mano de Lyserg y se suelta, moviendo las manos a toda velocidad) ¡No, no! ¡No estamos haciendo nada malo! Nos alejaremos de los problemas. Lyserg: ¡Auch! (adolorido) Sí, prometemos portanos bien... Julia: (no del todo convencida) Me cuesta creerles, niños, pero... Esperen a que lleguemos. De verdad, aléjense de los problemas. Trevor: Nos dijeron que esperáramos a que mejorara el clima. El frente de viento y lluvia ya dejó Veilstone, así que probablemente acabe durante la noche por acá. Yo creo que mañana al medio día estaremos allá, para la final y para ver el Concurso de Reenah el día 9. Reenah: (alegre) ¡Estupendo! ¡Quiero que lleguen pronto! Los extrañamos... Lyserg: Intentaremos ganar y seguir combatiendo. ¡Cuenten con nosotros, papá y mamá! Trevor: Los veremos combatir hoy. ¡Estaremos apoyándolos! Julia: Les mandaremos nuestros mejores deseos, hijos queridos. Reenah: (sonríe) Gracias, mamá. (ve la hora) Debemos irnos, la jornada de hoy comienza a las 13:00 hrs. Trevor: (levanta el pulgar de su mano, en señal de confianza) ¡Está bien! ¡Éxito, chicos! ¡Los amamos! Julia: (emocionada) ¡Estaremos dándoles ánimo! ¡Los amamos mucho! Lyserg: (sonríe) Adiós, cuídense mucho. Los llamaremos más tarde. Reenah: ¡Tengan buen día! Los chicos cortan la llamada, aliviados. Reenah parece sonreír, pero Lyserg la mira con molestia. Reenah: '''¿Qué te pasa? '''Lyserg: Sólo quédate callada con algunas cosas, por favor. A veces hablas demás sin darte cuenta. ¡Y no me muerdas! Reenah: (voltea la mirada, sin tomarlo en cuenta) No seas tan exagerado, no fue nada. Pero bueno, al menos nuestros padres están bien. Eso es algo. Lyserg: Algo menos de lo que preocuparnos. Vayamos por Rika y pongámonos de camino al Estadio, estamos en la hora. Reenah: (asiente) Sí, Ly. ¡Adelante! Lyserg y Reenah buscan a Rika, que bebe su té en solitario en una de las mesitas de la cafetería del Centro Pokémon. La chica sonríe al verlos y les pregunta qué tal todo. Los hermanos le cuentan lo sucedido y, tras ello, abren sus paraguas y ponen rumbo al Estadio de Celestic, bajo una lluvia torrencial. La tercera jornada está a punto de comenzar. Encuentros bajo la lluvia 5 de octubre, 12:43 hrs - Primavera. Lyserg, Reenah y Rika esperan la llegada de los chicos cerca de la entrada del Estadio, cubiertos por sus paraguas. Mientras hacen tiempo, los jóvenes charlan un rato, animados. El ambiente está muy movido, aun con el temporal que azota el pueblo. De pronto, los sorprende un grito de alegría, que se aproxima a ellos. Es Mia, que corre con sus brazos en alto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lleva una bufanda a cuadros y su característico gorro, cubierta con una chaqueta bastante gruesa e impermeable. No parece importarle la lluvia que cae ni los charcos de agua que cubren el suelo. De un enorme salto se lanza sobre Rika y le da un enérgico abrazo. Lyserg las sostiene para evitar que caigan al suelo y las cubre con su paraguas, protegiéndolas de las gotas que caen a chorros. Mia: (apretando a Rika) ¡Rikaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? Rika: (avergonzada, tratando de zafarse) ¡Mia, ten cuidado! ¡Nos vamos a caer al agua! Mia: (frota su mejilla contra la de Fredrika) ¡Oh, vamos, no seas melodramática! ¡Lyserg nos sostiene! ¡Venga, cuéntameee! ¡No seas mala amiga, Rika! Joel y Reiko llegan un poco más atrás, cada uno cubierto por su propio paraguas. La chica jala a Mia de su chaqueta y la aleja de Rika, liberándola del apretado abrazo de la joven de Johto. Ella y Joel saludan animadamente a los hermanos Masters y a Fredrika, que intenta ordenar su ropa, algo molesta y avergonzada. Reiko: Disculpa a Mia, Rika. Estuvo hablándonos todo el camino sobre esto. Joel: (sosteniendo a Mia por la cintura) Ayer estaba muy emocionada por ti. Rika: (gruñe) Lo noté... Pero no era necesario que saltaras sobre mí. ¡De cualquier forma iba a contarles! Mia: (la abraza) Lo lamento, no te enojes conmigo. (mira a Lyserg y a Reenah) ¡Hola, chicos! Reenah: (riendo, animada) ¡Buen día! Lyserg: ¡Holaa! De pronto, Lyserg nota que Reiko carga un par de pequeñas bolsas en sus manos, de color claro y con el símbolo de Pueblo Celestic estampado. La chica se da cuenta de la mirada curiosa del joven Masters y le explica qué es lo que lleva. Reiko: (levanta los paquetes) Fuimos a las Ruinas de Celestic durante la mañana. ¡Les traje un par de recuerdos! Reenah: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¡Reiko, no era necesario! ¡Muchas gracias! Reiko: (algo sonrojada) No es nada, Ree. Es sólo un pequeño detalle. (sonríe) Se los entregaré adentro, para no mojar los paquetitos. Lyserg: (con una sonrisa) ¡Gracias, Reiko! Rika: (con algo de timidez) Gr-gracias, Reiko. Joel: (exhala un poco de vapor, con algo de frío) Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tyler? ¿No vino con ustedes? Reenah: Lo llamé hace un rato y me dijo que no lo esperemos. Llegará algo atrasado, así que subamos. Mia: ¡Sí, vamos! (toma a Rika de la brazo) ¡Ven conmigo, cuéntame todo lo que pasó anoche! Rika: P-pero está lloviendo, nos mojaremos si nos adelantamos tanto... Mia: (pensativa) Mmm, ¿te molesta si Lyserg nos acompaña? Lyserg: (avergonzado) ¿Qué? Rika: (sonrojada) ¿L-Ly? ¿Por qué nos acompañaría? Mia: (señala el paraguas de Lyserg) Para cubrirnos de la lluvia, tonta. Además, tú y Lyserg son cercanos, pensé que no te incomodaría que él supiera. (se acerca a Rika) ''¿O es que no quieres que él escuche lo que hiciste anoche? ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre ustedes dos? '''Rika:' (avergonzada) ¡N-no es eso! (toma a Lyserg de la mano) ¡Ay, Looserg, acompáñanos! ¡Y tú, Mia, ponte bajo el paraguas, que si te resfrías me enojaré contigo! Mia: (ríe) Está bien, está bien. ¡Lamento meterte en esto, Ly! Lyserg: (sonrojado) No te preocupes, no... no pasa nada... (pone el paraguas sobre las chicas) ¿Así está bien? Rika: (sonríe, mientras sostiene su mano con suavidad) Gracias, Ly... Looserg. Rika acaricia la mano de Lyserg con sus dedos, moviéndola con ternura. Lyserg, avergonzado, le da una mirada y sonríe. Una sensación de calidez invade su cuerpo. Estar allí, con Rika, es algo que no cambiaría por nada. De pronto, Mia se sobresalta y, emocionada, señala las manos de los jóvenes. Mia: (emocionada) ¡Ahhh, van de la mano! ¡El shipeo es real! Rika: (avergonzada y molesta) ¡Detente! Los chicas se alejan, bajo el paraguas amarillo de Lyserg, en dirección al Estadio. Reenah los observa fascinada, incapaz de contener la risa por la situación que Mia ha provocado. La chica es sorprendente. Reiko: (resignada) Es imposible controlar a Mia en estos casos. Reenah: (ríe) ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Yo lo estoy disfrutando muchísimo. No la detendría ni aunque me pagaran. Joel: (poco convencido) ¿Está bien que Lyserg esté ahí? Todo esto debe ser incómodo para él. Reenah: Na, no te preocupes. (con una sonrisa) No creo que le moleste pasar tiempo con Rika. Reiko: (pensativa) Ahora que lo dices, parece que se llevan muy bien. (sonríe) Se ven muy adorables cuando están juntos... Si Lyserg no tuviera novia, harían una pareja simpática. Joel: Pero pelean mucho, ¿o no? Reiko: (riendo) Como tú y Mimi. Joel: (levanta la mano y abre la boca, intentando decir algo, pero se queda en silencio, pensativo) No, no puedo discutir esto. Reiko: (ríe) ''¡Te lo dije! '''Reenah:' Me encanta cuando pasan estas cosas. (comienza a caminar) ¡Vengan, vamos andando! Joel: (sonriente) Vamos detrás de ti, Reenah. Reiko: ¡A la orden, capitán! Reiko y Joel caminan tras Reenah, rumbo al Estadio. Las personas ya comienzan a amontonarse en las entradas habilitadas para el público, con gran ánimo a pesar de la lluvia. En el acceso de los participantes, Reenah y sus acompañantes enseñan sus Tarjetas de Entrenador y entran al Estadio, cerrando al fin sus paraguas, que estilan una gran cantidad de agua. Los dejan en una guardarropía y poner marcha hacia los pisos superiores. Mientras tanto, Rika, Mia y Lyserg suben las escaleras. Le llevan un poco de ventaja al grupo anterior. Al llegar al lugar donde ella y Lyserg habían compartido su primer beso, tan sólo un día atrás, Rika se sonroja bastante. No puede olvidar el cúmulo de emociones que la embargaron en aquel momento, ni la dulce sensación de acercarse de aquella manera al chico que tanto le atrae. Casi por instinto aprieta la mano del chico, que aun sostiene, con algo de nervios. Lyserg la mira de reojo y sonríe, tal vez notando lo que ella quiso decirle con ese gesto. Mia, mientras tanto, lleva a Rika tomada del brazo, por el otro lado. La joven Spencer le relató bastantes de las cosas que hizo la noche anterior, como su ida a la pista de patinaje o el encuentro con Nodoka y sus amigos. Mia se encuentra fascinada. Mia: ¡No puedo creerlo! No pensé que tu cita fuera tan divertida. Por un momento creí que se arruinaría debido a la lluvia, pero me alegra que no fuera así. Rika: (más animada) Fue agradable... El chico fue muy dulce conmigo y, no lo sé, me gustaría que se repitiera. Mia: (emocionada) ¡Ay, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Quisiera conocerlo! Reiko: (aparece desde más atrás, con una sonrisa) ¡Rika, tienes que presentarlo! ¡Lo juzgaremos por ti! Rika: (niega con la cabeza) No se los presentaré... Aun no hay nada de lo que presumir. Reiko: ¡Pero Rikaaa! Mia: (ríe) ¡Entiendo tu miedo! Koko y yo somos muy estrictas en cuanto a este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué opinas tú, Ly? ¿Debería presentarnos al susodicho? Lyserg: (algo avergonzado) Si Rika no quiere hacerlo... debe ser por algo... No deberías presionarla tanto. Rika: (ríe) ¡Gracias, Looserg! ¡Al fin alguien sensato! Mia: ¡Qué aburrido, Ly! Pensé que serías más directo con este tipo de cosas. ¡Apuesto a que te da celos que Rika conozca a un chico! Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿P-por qué sentiría celos? Mia: Es obvio que Rika y tú se llevan muy bien y que tienen una relación compleja. ¡Van de la mano, por el amor de dios! Rika: (lo suelta con rapidez) ¡Fue un error, fue sólo para que viniera con nosotras! ¡Looserg, sé que eres un pervertido, pero no me tomes la mano sin mi permiso! Lyserg: (finge molestia) ¡Fuiste tú la que olvidó soltarme, torpe! Reiko: (tira a Mia de una oreja y le grita) ¡MIMI, DEJA DE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS ENTRE LAS PERSONAS! (tose suavemente) Gracias. Mia: (cubre su oído, adolorida) Creo que quedé sorda... Rika y Lyserg ríen al ver la reacción de Reiko. Es obvio que lleva años controlando a Mia y sabe cómo mantenerla a raya. Aprovechando la distracción de los demás, Lyserg y Rika intentan escabullirse y alejarse un poco de las preguntas de Mia, pero ella los alcanza sin dificultad. Mia: ¡No creas que te libraste de nosotras, Fredrika Spencer! Rika: En ocasiones me asustas, Mia... Reiko: ¡Ay, déjala, Mimi! Enfoquémonos en lo importante. (a Rika) ¿Entonces, fue una buena cita? Rika: (asiente, intentando disimular su felicidad) Sí, lo fue... Quisiera que no hubiese acabado. (mira a Lyserg, algo sonrojada) Me encantaría compartir más tiempo con ese chico... Me hace sentir especialmente bien estar a su lado. Al oírlo, Lyserg deja escapar una sonrisa de alegría infantil. Es una felicidad genuina, tan simple y tan sencilla, que no puede ocultar de ninguna manera. Rika, al notarlo, ríe un poco y trata de disimular. Rika: (le golpea el brazo, sin aplicar mucha fuerza) ¡No te rías de mí, Looserg! Lyserg: (empuja la frente de la chica con sus mano, alejándola) Lo lamento... No pensé que fueras tan sentimental. Rika: ¡No lo soy! Y no hagas eso, no te aproveches de mi estatura. Mia: (ríe, emocionada) ¡Ay, me encanta que estés siendo tan feliz, Rika! (le aprieta los cachetes a la chica) ¡Lyserg tiene razón! ¡No pensé que fueras a ser tan tierna! Rika: (avergonzada) Que no lo soy. Reiko: (asiente, con actitud reflexiva) Sí lo eres. Rika: ¡No sigan! (se separa de las chicas y toma a Lyserg de la mano, acercándolo hasta ella) ¡Looserg, te desafío a una carrera! ¡Si llego antes me regalarás un helado como el de ayer! ¡Y lavarás los platos a la noche! Lyserg: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rika, no! ¡Eres más rápida que yo! ¡Esto es injusto! Rika: (le saca la lengua) ''¡Entonces no te quedes atrás! ''(comienza a correr por las escaleras) ¡Lo pediré con tres sabores! ¡Y cubierta de chocolate! Lyserg: (corre tras ella) ¡Espérame! ¡Ven acá, Rika! ¡No te pagaré eso! Reiko y Mia los observan alejarse, mientras Joel y Reenah se acercan a ellas. El chico ríe por la actitud tan infantil del par de muchachos. Joel: Tu ganas, Reiko. Se ven adorables juntos. Mia: Es una pena que Lyserg tenga novia y que Rika esté saliendo con alguien... Harían una linda pareja. Reenah: (ríe) Sí, creo que se llevan mejor de lo que intentan demostrarle a los demás. Mia: ¿Y si intentamos unirlos? Quiero decir, no conozco a la novia de Lyserg, pero si no lo llamó por su cumpleaños tampoco tiene mi aprobación. Joel: (presiona su frente, intentando calmarse) Mia, por el amor de... Por favor, deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos. Mia: ¡Es con buena intención! ¡Koko, dile algo! Reiko: Si te soy sincera, me agradaría verlos juntos... Pero no creo que eso esté bien, deja que ellos hagan lo que deseen, pero no interfieras.'' (a Reenah) Tú conoces mejor a Lyserg y sabes de su relación, ¿qué crees? '''Reenah:' Intentar entender algunos aspectos de la vida de Lyserg no es tan sencillo como parece. Si él quiere ayuda, la pedirá y estaré para él... Pero no interferiré en sus asuntos. Lyserg sabe lo que es mejor para él, o al menos, lo que prefiere hacer. Joel: Suena sensato, al menos para mí. (le da un beso en la mejilla a Mia) ¿Déjalos, sí? Mia: Está bien... ¿Subamos? Ya estamos en la hora y hay que obtener los mismos asientos del otro día. Reiko: (motivada) ¡Sí! ¡En marchaaa! Reenah: ¡Los sigo! Cargada de un aura de vitalidad y entusiasmo, Reenah y los chicos suben las escaleras hasta llegar a los palcos de los participantes. Joel, Mia y Reiko entran sin problemas, pero Reenah se queda en la entrada inscribiendo al par de Pokémon que usará durante la segunda ronda. Acabado el proceso, se une al resto de su grupo de amigos. La chica se apoya en el balcón y ve la arena del estadio. Poco a poco, el área del público se llena más y más, a pesar de la lluvia y del frío. Sin embargo, la arena de combate es distinta: No hay techo y la lluvia cae directamente sobre esta. Sólo el escenario ha sido modificado para cubrir del torrencial diluvio a los animadores, con un gran armazón de fierros de metal. Lyserg se acerca a ella y le habla, con una mirada calmada. Lyserg: '''¿Muy ansiosa? '''Reenah: (niega con la cabeza) Un poco, aunque nada es peor que un Concurso. Nos resfriaremos, de seguro. Lyserg: El asistente de la entrada dijo que nos entregarán unos impermeables. No te preocupes, estaremos bien... (mira el cielo) Es extraño, se llama Pueblo Celestic, pero apenas hemos visto el cielo despejado. Reenah: (sonríe, viendo las nubes oscuras que flotan sobre el pueblo) Es verdad. Sólo espero que este temporal amaine un poco... Quiero un poco de sol y ver un cielo azul que cubra todo. Lyserg: Ya vendrán días mejores. Sólo hay que esperar un poco. De pronto, Mia se pone entre los chicos, rodeando a cada uno con sus brazos. Mia: (animada) ¡Hey, no se aíslen! ¡Vengan acá! Lyserg y Reenah voltean para ver a los chicos. Joel y Reiko le hacen preguntas a Rika, que luce algo avergonzada, pero parece contenta. Mia los toma de la mano y los lleva hasta el pequeño grupito. Una sensación cálida envuelve el pecho de ambos hermanos, que aceptan con una sonrisa en sus rostros. 5 de octubre, 12:47 hrs - Primavera. Eliot Blackwood mira por la ventana del vehículo que lo conduce a él y Palmer Excells, su mánager, hasta el Estadio de pueblo Celestic. Es una especie de limusina, con dos filas de asientos, una frente a la otra, separada de la cabina del chofer. Palmer está delante de Eliot, analizando algunos datos en su tableta digital. En el exterior, la lluvia golpea el parabrisas del automóvil, con una velocidad sorprendente. El temporal no amaina. Palmer le habla de ello al chico, pero él no lo escucha. Está absorto en sus propios pensamientos. A su mente vienen recuerdos de los muchos días que vivió junto a su hermana en el pequeño apartamento de los barrios más pobres de Castelia, intentando detener las goteras y salvaguardar las cosas que más les importaban de la humedad. Días duros donde él debía salir a buscar una forma de obtener dinero o comida, dejando sola a su hermana en casa, expuesta a todos los peligros que ello representaba. De pronto, un chasquido de dedos lo sorprende, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Palmer: ¿Eliot, me estás escuchando? Eliot: No, disculpa... Estaba pensando en lo mucho que odio la lluvia. ¿Crees que en Jubilife esté lloviendo de la misma forma? Palmer: Eliot, no lo sé... Tenemos cosas de las que preocupar- Eliot: Me pregunto si Eliza estará bien. Odiaba la lluvia de pequeña, ¿sabes? (sonríe) ''Se asustaba con los rayos y mamá tenía que... El chico mira a Palmer a los ojos y se queda en silencio, recordando las cosas que no volverán: los días junto a Eliza en Castelia y la vida de su madre. Esos tiempos han quedado atrás. Palmer, respetando su pesar, parece apiadarse de Eliot y le da una palmada en el brazo, intentando animarlo. '''Palmer:' Podrás preguntarle a Eliza dentro de un par de semanas, ¿sí? Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte. Mantente animado, tienes que rendir bien hoy. Eliot: (intenta fingir una sonrisa) Sí, tienes razón. Aun no puedo creer que le compraras pasajes... Gracias, Palmer. Palmer: (arregla su chaqueta) Ya te lo dije, lo hiciste bien. Tras el ataque de Deino y el furor que causó la evolución de Oshawott, bueno, no hay nada de lo que quejarse. Además, diste una buena entrevista hoy. Estás formando una base de fans bastante importante. (se echa en el asiento) Las cosas van bien. Sólo hazme caso y concéntrate, ¿sí? Eliot: Lo haré, Palmer. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? Palmer: (le enseña su tablet) Quiero que uses esta chaqueta durante el día de hoy. Recuerda las poses que ensayamos mientras combates. El combate del sábado nos dejó pocas fotos útiles, así que intenta que hoy sea mejor, ¿sí? Eliot: Entendido. Intentaré mantener la calma esta vez. (mira la chaqueta) ¿Es bueno usarla con toda esta lluvia? Palmer: ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Es impermeable! Eliot: Tiene sentido... (pensativo) ¿Seguro que no quieres que use a Deino hoy? Me siento en confianza con él a mi lado. Además, ambos estamos recuperados... (mira su mano) Ya me siento mejor, mi mano está bien. Palmer: (se rasca la cabeza) Lo sé, Eliot, pero no quiero que te encasillen en un solo Pokémon. Si ganas nuevamente por el ataque de Deino, será un problema. El resto de tus Pokémon debe brillar, ¿está bien? Sigue la estrategia que practicamos. Eliot: Bueno, lo haré a tu modo. Espero que todo salga bien hoy... (mira por la ventana) Es extraño pensar que tengo fanáticos. Esa chica de hoy, Kaede, parecía muy alegre por verme... Palmer: ¿No me digas que te gusta? Eliot: No, no es eso. Sólo me resulta extraño causar ese tipo de sensaciones en personas que no conozco... Nunca lo he sentido. Palmer: Así es la fama, chico. La gente te querrá por lo que haces, aun sin saber quién eres. Y en tu caso, mientras menos sepan, mejor. Debes ser un modelo a seguir... Habrán niños y niñas que quieran ser como tú algún día. (observa su mano, cubierta por un guante de cuero) Eso es lo que sienten los campeones. Eliot observa a Palmer con detención. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esta forma, tan abierto a conversar con él sobre lo que ambos pensaban. Quizás el movimiento de Deino lo tenía demasiado contento o tal vez algo muy bueno le había sucedido. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero su actitud cambiaba de a poco. Eliot: ¿Ese era tu sueño? ¿Convertirte en Campeón? Palmer: (ríe) Sí. Cuando era un niño, el hombre que me entrenó me llenó la cabeza de ideas similares. Decía que podría convertirme en el Campeón de Sinnoh si me lo proponía... Pero no es tan sencillo. Eliot: ¿Te rendiste? Es extraño viniendo de ti. Palmer: No me rendí. Gané la Liga y fui campeón del Torneo, pero nunca pude vencer a todos los miembros de la Élite 4 y convertirme en el Campeón Oficial, como lo es Cynthia hoy en día. Me volví fuerte, pero nunca lo suficiente... (ríe) Es gracioso, entreno campeones, pero no pude convertirme en el que desea ser. Eliot: Pero la gente te respeta. Sigues siendo considerado para la Élite 4 y para puestos en la Liga, como Líder de Gimnasio... Palmer: (con sorpresa) ¿Dónde oíste eso? Eliot: (desvía la mirada) Lo leí en una revista... Cuando Thorthon ganó la Liga de Unova, hicieron un reportaje de ti. Robé una revista y la leí... Decía que siempre intentaban contactarte, pero rechazabas los cargos que te ofrecían. Palmer: (mira por la ventana) La gente dice muchas cosas. Además... el único puesto que importa en la Liga es el de Campeón. El resto no tiene valor para mí. Por ello, si no puedo serlo, no me interesa la Liga Pokémon. Tengo sueños más grandes que ser un Líder o un miembro de la Élite 4. Eliot: (confundido) Si no te interesa la Liga, ¿por qué guías entrenadores para convertirse en campeones? Las palabras de Eliot resuenan en los oídos de Palmer. Voltea su rostro hacia el chico y lo mira de frente, con un semblante firme y decidido. Palmer: Porque quiero demostrarle a la Asociación Pokémon que puedo romper su propio juego, una y otra vez. (le enseña 8 dedos a Eliot, simbolizando a los 8 entrenadores que ha convertido en campeones) Puedo coronar como campeón a quién me proponga, cada vez que así lo quiera. Y tú, Eliot, eres mi noveno candidato. Eliot: ¿Es por... por orgullo? Palmer: (ríe) Sí. (se echa hacia atrás en el asiento) Por eso y por el dinero. Tengo mis propios proyectos y necesito financiarlos. ¡Por eso debes promocionar la chaqueta que te dije! Eliot parece impresionado. Intenta entender cómo un hombre puede volcar toda su vida por algo tan banal como su propio orgullo. Abandonó a su esposa y a su hijo por esa meta, pero ahí está, contento y dispuesto a seguir lográndolo. Para Eliot, las cosas nunca habían sido así: desde la muerte de su madre y el posterior encarcelamiento de su padre, su vida sólo había consistido en sobrevivir y en cuidar de su hermana. No le importaba rebajarse a los trabajos más desdeñables o mendigar por dinero. Para él, todo aquello que se interpusiera entre la posibilidad de darle comida a Eliza o hacerla pasar hambre, era despreciable. Y el orgullo había sido una de las primeras sensaciones de las que debió desprenderse. Eliot: (mira por la ventana y habla para sí mismo) Eres un hombre extraño, Palmer. Palmer: No lo niego, pero tal vez algún día... comprendas todo. De pronto, el vehículo frena abruptamente, provocando que Eliot y Palmer se muevan con brusquedad. El hombre baja la escotilla que conecta con la cabina del chofer, preguntándole qué sucede. Chofer: U-Un chico... ¡Un chico se cruzó en la vía! ¡Creo que lo atropellé! Palmer: ¿Qué? ¡Idiota, bájate a ver si se encuentra bien! Chofer: (asustado) ¡S-sí, sí, señor! El chofer baja del auto y Palmer voltea, cerrando la escotilla de golpe. Está molesto por el pequeño choque y por los problemas que podría ocasionar aquel percance. Eliot: Palmer, creo que deberíamos bajarnos y ver. Palmer: Está lloviendo, Eliot. Eliot: (molesto) ¡Hey, puede haber alguien herido! ¡Muévete y baja conmigo! Palmer: (refunfuña) Maldición... ¡Odio a los choferes ineptos! Ponte la chaqueta y bajemos. Eliot asiente y se cubre con la chaqueta impermeable. Abren la puerta del vehículo y bajan para ver qué sucede. Al salir nota cómo un chico y su Piplup discuten con el chofer. Es Tyler, el hijo de Palmer. Está empapado y sostiene su mano derecha con un aparente dolor. Palmer y Eliot se acercan a él, confundidos. Al verlos, Tyler se queda en silencio. Eliot: ¿Tyler? ¿Estás bien? Tyler: Sí... Chofer: '''¡Dice que yo cometí un error, pero el cruzó con luz roja! ¡Señor Excells, no fue mi culpa! ¡Además, su Piplup dañó en parachoques! '''Tyler: ¡Si no lo hacía me hubieses atropellado! Piplup: (furiosa) ¡Pip, pip! Palmer: Basta. El chico está bien, no te preocupes. Lo hablaremos después. (mira a Tyler) ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? Tyler: (con la mirada agachada, claramente molesto) Puse mi mano para detener el auto. Fue algo inconsciente... Debí torcerme o algo. Palmer: Deberías tener más cuidado cuando cruces la calle. Tu madre y tus abuelos no querrán verte lastimado. Tyler: ¡Te dije que no fue mi culpa! Pippy: (mueve los brazos, molesta) ¡Pip, Pip! Palmer: Eso da igual. Te golpeó un auto, ten cuidado la próxima vez. (al chofer) Sube al auto, llegaremos tarde. Y conduce con cuidado esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Chofer: (ve la hora) ¡S-sí, señor! Tyler: No puede ser, llegaré tarde... Eliot: (cabizbajo) Estás empapado. Tyler: (sorprendido) Me caí al suelo... y está lloviendo... (se pone la mochila en la espalda) Da igual, te veo en el Estadio, Eliot. Tyler comienza a caminar, seguido por Pippy. De pronto, Eliot lo llama, pidiéndole que se detenga. Eliot: Espera, Tyler. (a Palmer) ¿Llevémoslo, Palmer? Palmer: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No bromees, Eliot! Eliot: (molesto) No bromeo. Es tu hijo, lo atropellamos, está empapado. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. ¡Deja tu inmadurez de una vez por todas y hazte cargo de él! (mira a Tyler) ''Tengo una muda de ropa que podría prestarte. Puedes cambiarte en los camarines del Estadio. '''Tyler:' Está bien... pero depende de él. (a Palmer) ¿Estás de acuerdo? Palmer: (se lleva los dedos a frente, molesto) Bien. Sube, Tyler. Te llevaremos al Estadio. Tyler: (asiente) Gracias... Eliot: 'Ven, Tyler. ''(abre la puerta del auto) Pasa. Tyler le agradece a Eliot y sube al vehículo, seguido por este último y por Palmer, su padre. Los chicos se acomodan en la misma fila de asientos, mientras que Palmer se sienta en la del frente, observándolos a ambos. Mira a Tyler, empapado, que evita el contacto visual con él. Tiene el cabello rubio, igual al suyo, pero los ojos azules como Sara, su ex esposa. Ha crecido mucho desde que lo dejó en casa de sus abuelos, tras acabar su matrimonio. Ha crecido y, para sus disgusto, se parece más a él cada día. '''Palmer: ¿Crees que a Sara le gustaría verte así, Tyler? Estás hecho un desastre. Podrías haber traído un paraguas al menos. Tyler: (sin prestarle atención) No tendría que verme así si no me hubiesen intentado atropellar. Y salí sin paraguas porque estaba atrasado... Pippy: (molesta) ¡Pip, Piplup! Palmer: (sonríe) ¿Con esa actitud esperas ganar hoy? Tyler: (lo mira de frente, con molestia) He entrenado cada día desde aquella tarde. No caeré tan fácilmente, no sucederá de nuevo. Deja de subestimarme. Palmer: Demuestra con hechos que has cambiado. Mientras no seas el mismo niñito llorón de la vez pasada, todo estará bien. Tyler: Eres un... (se detiene) Da igual lo que pienses, seguiré luchando. Mi familia, mis amigos y mi maestro me apoyan. No me rendiré, papá. (mira a Eliot) No voy a perder, Eliot. Ni ante ti, ni ante nadie más. Eliot: (sonríe) Es bueno saberlo. Tampoco quiero perder, Tyler. Palmer observa a ambos chicos en silencio. Nunca había visto a Eliot motivarse ante la propuesta de un combate. Tal vez la rivalidad entre ambos sea algo a lo que podrá sacarle provecho. El viaje continúa un par de minutos más, durante los que nadie dice una sola palabra. Cuando el vehículo se detiene frente al estadio, todos bajan con rapidez. La lluvia continúa golpeando el suelo y el techo del auto con fuerza, sin detenerse. Eliot le entrega una tenida seca de ropa a Tyler y este se despide de ambos con un gesto de agradecimiento. Tras ello, corre a los vestidores a cambiarse, intentando no resfriarse ni mojarse más en el proceso. Eliot y Palmer, por su parte, caminan hasta la entrada de los participantes. Palmer: No olvides lo que hablamos. Inténtalo todo, deja tu corazón en el campo de batalla y no te rindas. Eliot: (asiente, con una sonrisa) No lo olvidaré, Palmer. Ganaré esto por Eliza. Palmer: Estará orgullosa. Demuéstrales a todos que no dependes sólo de Deino, ¿está bien? Eliot: Así será. El chico comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, pero de pronto, voltea y mira a Palmer con una sonrisa. Eliot: No te lo había dicho, pero gracias por confiar en mí. Palmer ríe y ve cómo Eliot enseña su credencial de entrenador y entra al estadio. Poco a poco, el maestro pierde de vista a su discípulo. Con calma, Palmer Excells camina hacia la entrada de los espectadores, con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Palmer: '''Eres un tonto, Eliot. Sigue ganando, sé que serás el nuevo campeón de esta región. ¡Comienza la segunda ronda! '''5 de octubre, 13:02 hrs - Primavera. A toda velocidad, Tyler sube las escaleras hasta llegar a los palcos de los participantes. En la entrada, uno de los asistentes lo espera. Asistente: ¿Tyler Raymond? Eres el único que falta. (le enseña una tableta digital) Debes inscribir aquí a los dos Pokémon que usarás durante el día de hoy. Tyler: '''¿De inmediato? '''Asistente: Así es. Los demás participantes ya lo hicieron. Apresúrate, por favor. Tyler: (revisa sus opciones) Será una decisión difícil, pero... creo que ya tengo claro qué hacer. El chico selecciona a la pareja de Pokémon que utilizará durante la segunda ronda y continúa adelante, hacia el palco. Allí ve a Eliot, sentado en solitario en una de las filas superiores del lado derecho. Está oyendo música con un par de auriculares, sin prestarle atención a nadie. Cerca de él, pero en la fila inferior, se encuentra Kanna Strauss, la chica que combatió contra Mia. Parece aburrida y sin ganas de estar allí. Al otro lado se encuentra Verika Lambert, quién tiene una apariencia reflexiva, como si estuviera preparándose para los combates de aquel día. Más abajo, en la fila izquierda, se encuentran los gemelos Karana y Kushi, compartiendo un paquete de papas fritas. Al bajar un poco más su mirada, los ve con claridad. Desde la primera fila, su grupo de amigos lo saluda con alegría. Mia mueve sus brazos con emoción, mientras que Lyserg lo llama para que se apresure. El chico baja las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar allí. Tyler: ¡Perdonen la tardanza, chicos! Lyserg: '''Pensábamos que no llegarías. '''Reenah: ¿Estás bien? No recordaba que tuvieras esa ropa... Tyler: (ríe) Sucedieron muchas cosas en el camino. Mia: ¡Después habrá tiempo para que nos cuentes! ¡Nos alegra tenerte acá! (mira a Reiko) ¡Ahora podrás hacerlo, Koko! Tyler: (confundido) ¿Hacer qué? ¿Sucede algo? Joel: Reiko les tiene un pequeño regalo. Sólo faltabas tú. Tyler: (agacha la cabeza en señal de disculpas) ¡Perdón, Reiko! Reiko: (agita sus manos, sin complicarse) No te preocupes, Ty. Lo importante es que llegaste. ¡Ahora, Rika, Reenah, Lyserg y Tyler, junten sus manos! Reenah: ¡Entendido! Falta Rika. Lyserg: Rika, ven acá, no seas tímida. Rika: S-sí. Los chicos juntan sus manos, formando una pequeña cuenca con sus palmas. De pronto, Reiko abre las bolsas que traía y deja en cada una de las palmas de los chicos un pequeño sobre sellado. Cada uno tiene un color específico: azul para Lyserg, rojo para Reenah, verde para Tyler y violeta para Rika. Reiko: Como les dije antes, Mimi, Joel y yo fuimos a las Ruinas de Celestic durante la mañana. Les traje unos regalos para desearles suerte en lo que queda de Torneo. No son la gran cosa, pero serán unos pequeños recuerdos de lo que ha sido este Torneo, junto a ustedes. ¡Espero que les gusten! Rika: (con timidez) Gracias, Reiko... Esto es muy... es muy lindo de tu parte. Reiko: ¡No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer! Y por favor, dime Koko. Son mis amigos, así que háganlo con confianza. Rika: (avergonzada) Está bien... Koko. (sonríe) ¿Podemos abrirlos? Reiko: ¡Sí, por favor! Espero que les gusten... Mia: (emocionada) ¡Les encantarán, es seguro que sí! Reenah: A ver... (rompe el envoltorio) Es una Moneda Amuleto. Rika: (la observa, sorprendida) Es preciosa... Brilla demasiado. Lyserg: (feliz) Muchas gracias, Reiko... Lo llevaré conmigo siempre. Tyler: Es increíble... No tenías que esforzarte tanto. ¡Gracias, Reiko! Reiko: (sonríe, con ternura) Es una muestra de mi cariño hacia ustedes. ¡Gracias por apoyarme ayer, son muy tiernos! Rika, emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas, abraza con fuerza a Reiko. Nunca antes se había sentido tan querida por un grupo de personas a las que conocía hace tan poco. Reiko la abraza de vuelta, sorprendida por el gesto de la joven Spencer. No esperaba ese tipo de reacción de ella, pero le alegra saber que es capaz de abrirse con sus amigos de esa manera. Mia, conmovida, se une a las chicas y las abraza con cariño. Mia: Oye, no llores... Todo está bien. Rika: (sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos) Lo sé, es que... (mira a Reiko) Gracias, eres muy amable. (ríe) Perdona, lloro mucho a veces.. Rika se seca las lágrimas y todos ríen un poco. Hay un ambiente de calma y tranquilidad que rodea a aquel grupo de chicos. En pocos días han conseguido unirse bastante más de lo que hubiese esperado en un principio. De pronto, los parlantes comienzan a sonar y Aaron y Cynthia suben al escenario, cubiertos por un paraguas cada uno. La pantalla gigante los muestra con mayor detalle. Están abrigados hasta el cuello, cada uno con su propia bufanda y sus guantes de lana. Aún así, lucen contentos y listos para comenzar el espectáculo. Cynthia: ¡Buenas tardes, Pueblo Celestic! El público, animado, responde con una ovación enorme para ambos entrenadores. Ver a Cynthia siempre los emociona. Es la mismísima campeona la que anima un evento local. Aaron: ¡Es un día de lluvia, pero no dejaremos que esto empañe nuestras celebraciones! ¡Este es el comienzo de la segunda ronda! Cynthia: Ayer se decidieron los 4 entrenadores restantes que pasarían a esta etapa. Ellos, sumados a los 4 del primer día, lucharán hoy para hacerse un espacio en la semifinal. ¡Apóyenlos a todos y disfruten de sus combates! ¡Seguro no los decepcionarán! Aaron: Por ello, ¡bienvenidos al Torneo de los Guardianes de Pueblo Celestic! Tras las palabras de Aaron, un centenar de luces se enciende alrededor de los palcos del estadio, alternando entre los colores amarillo, rojo y azul. Brillan con fuerza, destacando enormemente entre las gotas de lluvia. Los niños, fascinados por el espectáculo, le señalan a sus padres los colores y las variaciones que las luces hacen. Es hipnótico y bellísimo. Cynthia: Como les explicamos durante el día de ayer, para esta ronda no habrán combates fijos. ¡Los emparejamientos se decidirán hoy, completamente al azar! Aaron: Además, queremos recordarles que el formato de combate es en la modalidad dobles, en un 2 vs 2. Cada uno de los participantes ya ha escogido a su pareja de Pokémon para esta ronda. Cynthia: ¡Dicho ello, comencemos! (señala la pantalla gigante) ¡Observen la pantalla, por favor! ¡Allí están nuestros 8 participantes del día de hoy! En la pantalla, los rostros de todos los entrenadores que clasificaron a la segunda ronda están ordenados en dos columnas de 4 espacios cada una. En la primera, de izquierda a derecha, se encuentran Tyler Raymond, Kanna Strauss, Verika Lambert y Eliot Blackwood, mientras que en la segunda, en el mismo orden, están Fredrika Spencer, Kushi Tritodon, Reenah Masters y Lyserg Masters. Reenah: Somos nosotros... (mira a Lyserg) ¿Ly, me dijiste que los campos de batalla ya estaban definidos? Lyserg: '''Sí, eso me dijeron los chicos ayer. '''Tyler: (asiente) Si no me equivoco, la primera pareja luchará en el campo de hielo, la segunda en el de agua y así... Mia: (junta sus manos, como si rezara) ¡Qué nervios! ¡Esos son los campos más difíciles! Joel: (levanta su pulgar) Sé que lo harán bien, chicos. ¡Con confianza! Tyler: (con seguridad) ¡Así será! Aaron continúa animando el show. Aaron: ¡Ahora, sortearemos a la primera pareja! ¡Ellos lucharán en el Campo de hielo, como les dijimos ayer! (mira a Cynthia) ¿Me haces el honor, Cynthia? Cynthia: ¡Por supuesto, Aaron! (presiona un botón del control remoto que lleva en la mano) ¡Adelante! Las imágenes de los participantes se cubren de negro y dos selectores, uno rojo y otro azul, comienzan a moverse sobre ellas. Todo el mundo tienen sus ojos puestos en estos, ansiando conocer el resultado final. Rika, algo menos nerviosa que la primera vez, toma la mano de Lyserg. Lo sujeta con firmeza y lo mira de reojo, con ternura. Quiere ser su apoyo, así como él lo fue antes. El chico la mira levemente y sonríe, sintiendo el calor de sus dedos contra su piel. Con confianza, centra sus ojos en la gran pantalla. Los selectores se han detenido sobre dos de las imágenes, provocando que el resto desaparezca. Los dos cuadrados negros se expanden, aumentando su tamaño, y se voltean, enseñando el rostro de las dos participantes seleccionados para iniciar la segunda ronda: Verika Lambert, en el color rojo, y Reenah Masters, en el azul. Aaron: ¡Está decidido! ¡Ellas serán las combatientes que inaugurarán la segunda ronda del Torneo! Cynthia: ¡Un gran aplauso para Verika Lambert, de Ciudad Saffron, Kanto! ¡Y otro gran aplauso para Reenah Masters, de Ciudad Veilstone, Sinnoh! El público aplaude a las elegidas, con una gran ovación que se escucha en todo el estadio. El fervor de los espectadores puede sentirse en el ambiente. Ni siquiera la lluvia es capaz de aplacar el sonido de los aplausos y los cánticos que gritan los más fanáticos. Reenah, en el palco de los participantes, observa el cartel luminoso con un rostro sereno, pero que deja entrever algunas preocupaciones. Reenah: Verika... Será una rival dura de vencer. Lyserg: (preocupado) ¿Estás bien, Ree? Reenah: (asiente) Sí. Algo asustada, pero creo que puedo lograrlo. Joel: Si venciste a Charlotte... Podrás con ella. ¡Ánimo, Ree! Mia: (aplaude) ¡Ánimo, lo harás muy bien! Reenah: Gracias, chicos. (presiona sus manos para intentar calmarse) Mis Pokémon y yo haremos lo imposible por ganar. Tengo un par de ases bajo la manga... Tyler: ¡Así se habla! Desde las filas superiores, Verika observa al grupo de Reenah y sus amigos, con una sonrisa. Verika: Esto será interesante. ¡Será una batalla emocionante después de todo! Veamos qué somos capaces de lograr. Cynthia, sonriente, continúa animando el show. Los rostros del resto de los participantes siguen cubiertos por un velo negro y el par de selectores están sobre dos de ellos, quietos, esperando la señal para comenzar a moverse. Aaron: ¡Esta vez lo haré yo! ¡Vamos allá! Los selectores empiezan a moverse lentamente, ganando velocidad de a poco. Se deslizan entre los distintos recuadros, sin un patrón fijo, pero sin sobreponerse jamás. En un momento se detienen y los cuadros elegidos se expanden nuevamente, para desvelarse del todo. Cynthia: ¡Sorprendente! ¡El segundo duelo será entre el participante Kushi Tritodon, de Pueblo Floaroma, Sinnoh, y la participante Fredrika Spencer, de Pueblo Mahogany, Johto! Aaron: ¡Así es! ¡Ellos disputarán el segundo combate de hoy, en el Campo de agua! ¡Felicidades! El público aplaude nuevamente, alentándolos a ambos. Una niña pequeña grita el nombre de Rika, esperando que use a Sylveon como el día anterior. En el palco, Mia ríe un poco por la mala suerte de Kushi. El día anterior, el chico parecía aliviado por no tener que enfrentar directamente a Rika, pero para su desgracia el emparejamiento aleatorio los ha sorteado de nuevo. Mia: Kushi luce asustado nuevamente. Reiko: (ríe) Rika lo espantó de nuevo. Rika: (molesta) ¡Ya les dije que no doy miedo! Lyserg: Cuando te enojas sí, un poquito... Rika: (avergonzada) ¡Cállate, Looserg! Los chicos ríen, mientras un par de filas más arriba, Karana intenta motivar a Kushi, que luce fatal. Rika es, fácilmente, una de las rivales que más teme enfrentar durante la segunda ronda. Karana: (le echa aire a su hermano) ¡Reacciona, Kushi, tú podrás con ella! Kushi: (sin alma en el cuerpo) He-hermano... Ella me destruirá... Karana: (hace una pose varoníl) ¡No debes rendirte, Kushi! ¡Tú eres un hombre de la familia Tritodon! ¡Tú podrás lograrlo! ¡Usa tus combinaciones de Concurso y déjala boquiabierta! Kushi: (llorando, emocionado) ''¡Gracias, Karana! ¡Tu energía siempre consigue animarme! '''Karana:' ¡Serás el ganador, ya lo verás! (le ofrece un puño) ¡Adelante, choca puños conmigo! Kushi: (sonriente, lleno de confianza, golpea el puño de su hermano con el propio) ¡Iré con todo! Desde el escenario, Cynthia y Aaron observan la reacción del público, impresionados. Nada los detiene, ni siquiera la lluvia. Cynthia: Me alegra ver lo emocionados que están todos. ¡Acompáñennos para definir los dos duelos restantes! Los selectores comienzan a moverse nuevamente, con gran velocidad. Tyler mira a Lyserg y ambos lo entienden de inmediato. Con sólo 4 participantes por elegir, la posibilidad de que se enfrenten entre ellos es bastante alta. Aun así, el joven Raymond no desea que eso suceda aun. Eliot también está entre las opciones y quiere desafiarlo ya, no tiene tiempo para esperar a otra ronda. Con ello en mente, le pide al cielo que lo ayude y le dé la opción de no luchar contra Lyserg aun. Las imágenes en negro desaparecen tras la selección de un par, que aumentan su tamaño. Tyler cierra los ojos y espera las palabras de los animadores. Aaron: ¡Increíble! ¡Los rivales de la tercera batalla del día de hoy serán Kanna Strauss, de Pueblo Emeragrove, Sinnoh, y Lyserg Masters, de Ciudad Veilstone, Sinnoh! Cynthia: '''¡Ellos combatirán en el campo de roca! ¡Un aplauso para ellos y muchas felicitaciones! '''Aaron: ¡Además, eso quiere decir que el cuarto combate será protagonizado por dos grandes entrenadores, en el campo de pasto! ¿Lo dices tú, Cynthia? Cynthia: ¡Totalmente! ¡Desde ciudad Castelia, en la lejana Unova, Eliot Blackwood! Aaron: ¡Y desde Pueblo Solaceon, de nuestra amada Sinnoh, Tyler Raymond! ¡Un gran aplauso para ambos! El público estalla en aplausos y gritos de emoción. Eliot, uno de los favoritos del público, será el encargado de cerrar el último combate de la jornada. Desde uno de los asientos más cercanos al barandal, Palmer Excells aplaude y mira la pantalla gigante, con expectación. Palmer: No esperé que fuera a definirse tan pronto, pero parece que esto es lo que quiere el destino. ¡Veamos quién será el ganador! Eliot, cuento contigo. En los palcos de los participantes, Lyserg y Reenah se miran entre ellos, con un gesto de preocupación. Tyler permanece en silencio, sin apenas expresar alguna emoción que pudiera indicar cómo se siente. La chica se acerca a él, con cuidado. Reenah: (acerca su mano y la posa sobre el brazo derecho del chico) ¿Ty? ¿Estás bien con esto? Lyserg: Tómatelo con calma, Ty... De pronto, Tyler levanta la mirada y les sonríe, como si nada sucediera. Tiene un semblante tranquilo, pero firme y seguro de sí. Tyler: Estoy bien, chicos. Es sólo que apenas puedo contener la emoción y la ansiedad... Este es el combate que he estado esperando y para el cual me he preparado. Reenah: (aliviada) Pensé que estarías nervioso... por lo de tu papá y... todo eso. Tyler: Lo sé, pero no importa ahora. Mi duelo será contra Eliot, directamente. Es entre él y yo, nada más. (levanta sus manos y las empuña con fuerza) Confío en que mis Pokémon y yo podremos lograrlo. Joel: (sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda) Esa es la actitud, Tyler. Te estaremos apoyando y dando ánimo. Mia: (salta de emoción) ¡Creemos en todos ustedes, chicos! ¡Sigan luchando! Reiko: Ustedes cuatro lograron llegar hasta esta instancia por sus propios medios... Sigan adelante, no dejen que nadie los detenga. Lyserg: (con alegría, algo emocionado) Chicos, ustedes... son grandiosos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Tyler: Son fantásticos. Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad. Rika: (al borde de las lágrimas, agacha su cabeza y se inclina haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento) ¡Gr-gracias por su confianza! Mia: ¡Son nuestros amigos después de todo, los apoyaremos hasta el final! Reenah: ¡Son los mejores! (abraza a Reiko y a Mia) ¡Gracias, chicas! Joel: ¿Y dónde quedo yo? Mia: ¡No seas envidioso, Joel! ¡Yo te daré amor después! Los chicos ríen, mientras Joel continúa su protesta. Tyler, en tanto, mira hacia los asientos de las filas superiores, donde encuentra la mirada de Eliot. El chico parece seguro de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, ansioso. El joven Raymond sonríe y se une a su grupo de amigos. En el escenario, Aaron y Cynthia continúan animando el espectáculo. Cynthia: ¡Los emparejamientos ya están decididos! ¡Es hora de dar inicio a esta segunda ronda, de una vez por todas! Aaron: Le solicitamos a las participantes Verika Lambert y Reenah Masters que se acerquen a los asistentes. Ellos las conducirán hasta sus respectivos puestos. Tras ello, la pantalla gigante cambia sus imágenes y empieza a enseñar videos de la ronda anterior. El ataque del Gible de Rika que debilitó al Magcargo de Klauss, el Hiper Rayo de Yanmega contra Slash, el torbellino de viento espectral y electricidad de Doka golpeando a Shellos y el Mega Puño de Hitmonchan contra el Duosion de Quinn. Reiko: Ya debes ir, Ree. Reenah: (respira profundamente, algo nerviosa) Sí... Deséenme suerte, chicos. Lyserg se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo apretado, lleno de cariño. La sostiene con firmeza y le habla en voz baja. Lyserg: '''Estaremos apoyándote, Reenah. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides. '''Reenah: (se aferra a su hermano) Gracias, Ly. Pondré todo mi corazón en la batalla. Lyserg: (la suelta y la mira de frente) Sé que sí, Ree. ¡Ve con todo! Reenah esboza una gran sonrisa, con total emoción ante el cariño de su hermano. Los chicos le dicen algunas palabras de apoyo y se despiden de ella. A paso calmado, sube la escalera. Está nerviosa y sus manos tiritan un poco, tanto por la emoción como por el temor al poder de Verika. Al llegar arriba, voltea una última vez y mira a sus amigos, que la animan desde abajo. Joel y Tyler levanta sus pulgares, en señal de apoyo, mientras que Mia parece algo más animada, moviendo sus brazos de aquí para allá. Reiko, Lyserg y Rika la observan con tranquilidad. Reenah cierra sus ojos y respira nuevamente para relajarse del todo. Al abrir sus ojos, luce determinada a vencer y a dar todo de sí. Con sus manos empuja la puerta y deja el lugar. ¡La segunda ronda tendrá su primer combate durante el próximo capítulo! ¿Cómo enfrentará Reenah la fuerza de los Pokémon tipo lucha de Verika? ¿Cuál es el plan que tiene preparado para esta batalla? ¿quién pasará a la seminifial? ¡No dejes de leer Lyserg Chronicles para obtener respuesta a estas preguntas! CONTINUARÁ... Ending thumb|center|200 px ¡Curiosidades del capítulo! #'Eliot Blackwood' y Tyler Raymond comparten talla de ropa, aunque el segundo prefiere vestirse con ropa más suelta. Además, ambos nacieron el mismo día: el 29 de enero de X397. #Por el momento, Maylene Anderson sigue invicta. Es la única Líder de Gimnasio que no ha entregado ninguna medalla en lo que va de la temporada. # Personajes *Tyler Raymond *Aaron Ryou *Harry Jackson *Laiya Baez *Kaede Schmidt *Eliot Blackwood *Palmer Excells *Reenah Masters *Lyserg Masters *Sra. Whitehill *Rika Spencer *Enfermera *Julia Irving *Trevor Masters *Mia Watson *Reiko Balmes *Joel Eksterost *Cynthia Artemis *Verika Lambert *Karana Tritodon *Kushi Tritodon Pokémon *Piplup de Tyler Categoría:Episodio Categoría:Lyserg Chronicles